


Safe Place

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	Safe Place

~This is a quote that I thought would make a good prompt. The quote is from the show Girl meets World.~

 

“Your safe place is me,” “And I’m yours.” “From the day we met.”

Poison Ivy’s POV

I was sound asleep when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I bolted up in bed and clutched my stomach. I stayed like this until the pain stopped and then looked over on the other side of the bed. Harley was tossing and turning in her sleep. She must of hit me while she was rolling around, damn even in her sleep she could still hit hard as hell.

I looked at her in concern when I saw that her face was scrunched up and her breath was heavy. She kept making little whimpering noises. I gently touched her shoulder and shook her lightly so she wouldn’t freak out.

“Harley?” I called. I felt her shake under my fingers and her whimpers became louder. “Harley baby wake up.” I said softly. She let out a loud ear piercing scream that had me covering my ears.

“No! No! Please!” She yelled in her sleep. “No! Don’t Mistah J!” She screamed. As soon as those words were out of her mouth my heart broke. She was having a nightmare about him, probably him torturing her. Except they weren’t nightmares, they’re memories. I reached over and gripped her shoulders and pulled her into my lap. I stroked her hair lightly and gently kept calling her name and telling her it was a dream.

“Baby please wake up. I’m here and you are safe. You’re safe with me.” I said. She slowly woke up but I didn’t stop whispering to her.

“Ivy?” She looked at me with confused eyes.

“Yes baby. I’m here everything is okay.” I told her and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around my stomach and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

“I was so scared. I didn’t know if it was real or not.” She mumbled into my neck.

“I know baby but everything is okay. You are okay. He can’t hurt you when you are with me.” I kiss the top of her head.

“I just… I can’t go back to him again Ivy. I can’t…” She whispered brokenly.

“You don’t have to baby, not ever again. Your safe place is me.” I stroked her hair and laid my head on hers.

“And I’m yours?” She asked hesitantly.


End file.
